Heartbreak and Harvard Outtakes
by vampiregirl143
Summary: Follow Edward and Bella through the more personal and intimate side of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I decided that I was ready to take my Bella and Edward further into their relationship. I don't want to ruin Heartbreak and Harvard for anyone who would rather not read that kind of thing, so I decided to add mature material through outtakes. It's going to backtrack, and start at the beginning of their sexual relationship. I only hope that I can pin point the time frame enough for you. Most of it will have a specific chapter that corresponds with it from the story, but the first one doesn't. It shouldn't add anything major to the story other than their sexual relationship. I hope you enjoy it, and I can only hope that I don't disappoint!! **

**Karolyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
**

***Bella's POV***

I could feel his entire body pressed into mine as he reached over me to turn off the alarm clock before pulling me closer. His morning arousal doing nothing but reminding me how frustrated I was, and reminding me that we didn't have time this morning to do anything about it. Edward had been wonderful since we had returned from spring break in Forks, almost too wonderful. No twenty year old guy should be able to handle his sexual frustrations as well as Edward has. I know that he's only trying to be understanding, and he doesn't want to push me but damn it, I have needs too. Every night he holds me close as we sleep and every morning he kisses my forehead and tells me he loves me before getting out of bed. Even when we were intimate he simply takes everything that I was willing to give, and never pushed any further. As amazing as that man is with his tongue, I needed more and tonight I wasn't giving up until I got it.

This morning was no different than any other morning with Edward. He held me for a few minutes before kissing my forehead and then once under my ear and whispered, "I love you," before getting out of bed and heading towards the shower. I was tempted to join him, and put my plan into action a little early, but we were already running late. Our Biology lab final was this morning, and as soon as we were done, we were free for the summer.

I met Edward in the living room at eight thirty wearing a short denim skirt and a light blue tank top that I was sure he would enjoy.

"Bella, don't you think you're going to be a little cold in that?" he asked eyeing my outfit.

"That's what this is for," I said stuffing my pink Columbia hoodie in my tote bag. "Ready?" I asked with my most innocent smile.

He eyed me again for a minute before grabbing his keys off the counter, taking my hand and leading me out the front door.

Our biology lab final was probably the worst final that we had taken this semester. Or perhaps it had more to do with the fact that it was the only class that Edward sat close enough to me to touch. He was so close during the final that I could feel him. His arm was almost close enough to touch mine as he concentrated on the test in front of him. At least one of us was able to concentrate. Forty five minutes into the test I sighed and closed my eyes before laying my head on my forearms. _Concentrate Bella, it will do you no good to fail your final. Sex will be no where near as gratifying tonight if you have a big old F on your conscience. _When I sat back upright, Edward was looking at me out of the corner of his eye with concern etched all over his face.

By the end of the class I was sure I was going to pull my hair out of my head with frustration. After my little pep talk I was able to concentrate enough to take the test. It wasn't so much that the material was difficult, I was just to the point where if I didn't get what I wanted out of Edward soon I was sure I would spontaneously combust.

We met Emma and Greg at our favorite diner just off campus for a celebratory lunch.

"Are you guys excited or what?" asked Emma as she and Greg sat across from us in our usual booth.

"You have no idea, I am so glad that it's summer," I said leaning my head against the wall. I was sitting as far away from Edward as I possibly could in the booth, trying to avoid the electricity that passed between us whenever we touched. I was used to the electricity that I felt when I touched him; I had always felt it, even when we were younger. Of course back then I had no idea what it meant, but I expected it now. Only today it literally felt like I was sticking my hand into an outlet with a fork. It was coming off him in waves, and doing absolutely nothing to help my current situation.

"So are you ready for Florida or what?" asked Emma breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uhm, yea not so much, I still need new bathing suits," I said with a sigh. I hated shopping; if there was anything I could do to get out of shopping I was willing to do it.

"Oh we should go after lunch; I need another new bathing suit too. You guys want to come?" asked Emma turning her attention towards Greg and Edward.

"Actually babe, I was thinking maybe we could grill out tonight. We could grab some steaks and some beers and invite Maggie and Derrick over, it would be a great end to the semester," said Greg.

"That sounds like a great idea, you and Edward take care of the steaks and the beers, and Bella and I will call Maggie while we're shopping."

I had barely gotten the door closed before Emma spoke, "Spill it Bella," she said pulling out into traffic.

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't have gotten any further away from Edward in that booth. Are you guys okay?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well it's obvious that you were trying to get away from him, the question is why?"

"He is killing me; literally I think if I have to go one more night like this I might explode."

"One more night like what?" she asked, the look on her face made it clear that she was confused.

"After everything that happened with James, Edward and I have been taking our physical relationship very slowly. But seriously if he doesn't give in soon, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Emma looked amused, like she wanted to laugh, but knew better. "Well have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No, I keep trying to drop subtle hints, you know while were messing around, but he totally doesn't get it. AT ALL."

Emma and I shopped for most of the afternoon and when we got back to the townhouse Edward and Greg were already enjoying a beer while grilling the steaks.

"How was shopping love?" asked Edward as we walked in the front door.

"Good, it was very productive. I got a lot of things I think you'll like," I said with a wink as I headed towards our bed room.

He handed me a beer as I walked back into the kitchen and greeted me with a kiss. After an afternoon away from him, I had pretty much shaken the frustrations but I knew it was only a matter of time before they hit me full force. Emma and I discussed my current situation for most of the afternoon, and we both decided that I was just going to have to be honest with him. We both knew how shy I was, and if I didn't start dropping better hints, Edward and I were never going to get past third base.

After dinner was cleaned up we all settled on the back deck with a beer to talk about our summer plans. Edward and I were staying in Boston, Alice and Jasper were going to spend part of the summer with us before heading down south to spend some time with Jasper's family. Emma and Greg were both staying in Boston as well, but Maggie and Derrick were heading their separate ways for the summer.

"Oh Mags, I wish you weren't leaving."

"I know me too; I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Well hey, if you guys want to come back early, Alice and Jasper are only going to be here until the second week in July. After that we will have an empty bedroom and you guys are more than welcome to it."

"Thanks Bella, we might have to take you up on that offer," said Maggie with a sideways look towards Derrick.

"Are you guys ready for dessert? We got Ben and Jerry's," said Emma looking directly at me with a stern look on her face. We had come up with a plan, something for me to do to push Edward in the right direction without having to actually say anything.

"I know I am, we got my favorite flavor, Karmel Sutra," I said standing up and extending my hand to Edward. He took my hand and allowed me to pull him into the kitchen. I pulled the quarts of ice cream out of the freezer and pulled out bowls, spoons and ice cream scoops before excusing myself to the bathroom.

"I can do this," I whispered to myself as I pulled a condom out of the box that I had purchased this afternoon while shopping with Emma. Let me tell you that girl had more guts that I have ever had. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to pull this off, and I was positive that I wouldn't be able to pull this off without my face flushing completely, but only two other people would know what was going on, and I was okay with that.

I walked back out into the kitchen with a new found confidence. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and slipped the condom in his pocket, leaving my hand to linger just a minute longer than necessary. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, a warning look in his eyes. I smirked and leaned up to kiss his cheek before taking my bowl of ice cream and hopping up onto the counter. Edward looked at me for a minute before reaching his hand into his pocket. He very nearly pulled the condom out of his pocket before understanding crossed his face.

Emma had a look of satisfaction on her face when I looked up at her. She winked at me, and I simply smiled in return. Edward came to stand between my legs as I sat on the counter enjoying my ice cream.

"You're a little sneak, you know that?" he whispered.

"You know you like it," I said with a smirk.

"You have no idea," he said taking my earlobe into his mouth and nipping it lightly before returning to his ice cream.

"Hey guys what about a movie?" asked Maggie as she shared her ice cream with Derrick.

I groaned internally, but with a smile I said, "Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"A comedy or a love story maybe?"

"We just got 27 Dresses," I suggested. Edward turned to glare at me while I continued to speak, "Edward promised he would watch it with me," I said adding a wink for his benefit.

"Oh we were supposed to see that when it was in the theater. Is that okay with you?" asked Maggie turning towards Derrick.

"Whatever you want babe," he said with a forced smile.

After everyone finished with their ice cream we all made our way into the living room to settle in before putting in the movie. Edward settled into his favorite overstuffed chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman wearing a knowing smirk. I shot him a questioning look, which he simply returned with a wink as he caught the blanket I threw at him. The other two couples settled into their seats, while I turned the movie on before turning off the lights. The opening credits had just started as I settled onto the arm chair, sitting across Edward's lap with my legs thrown over the arm of the chair and laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed in contentment as he spread the blanket over my legs and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. We had barely gotten through the first wedding scene in the movie when I felt Edwards fingers tracing lightly up my thigh. I turned to glare at him, but the intensity of it was lost to the darkness, and he smirked in return. I leaned in and laid my head on his shoulder again and whispered, "Edward what do you think you are doing?"

He simply smirked at me again as his fingers continued their tortuous ascent before leaning in and whispering, "Just having a bit of fun love, you can be quiet, can't you?"

I bit back a gasp as I felt him reach his intended destination, pausing to lightly rub me through the fabric of my panties. I could feel the wetness pooling beneath his fingers as he continued to stroke me with a determined look on his face as he watched the movie. I laid my head back on his shoulder and turned my face into his neck, I placed soft kisses up his neck before reaching his ear and sucking it lightly into my mouth. I bit down on his ear in surprise as he slipped one of his diligent fingers into me while his thumb circled my clit slowly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on regulating my breathing as he continued to coax me towards my release. I could feel his erection beneath me, and it only brought me that much more pleasure to know that I wasn't the only one enjoying this. I nearly groaned aloud as he added another finger and picked up his pace slightly while still concentrating on the movie. I heard him groan as I started rocking my hips slightly to meet the thrusts of his fingers, effectively grinding my ass into him.

I leaned into his neck again and moaned softly, "Fuck Edward, so close," as I felt myself start to tighten around his fingers. He picked up the speed of his fingers, curling them slightly while adding more pressure to my clit. I gasped for air while keeping my head tucked into his neck as my orgasm pulsed through my body. Edward chuckled lightly as he removed his fingers, though I wasn't sure if it was in response to me or the movie, and I couldn't find it in me to care.

Edward turned towards me, and kissed me softly before whispering, "You can expect a few more of those tonight love."

It was close to midnight by the time everyone had finally left. "Have fun tonight Bells," said Emma as she and Greg hugged me goodnight.

I shut the door behind them and turned to see Edward leaning against the counter in the kitchen with a hungry look in his eyes.

"So we should probably get everything cleaned up," I said pulling my hair down and running my fingers through it.

"Oh I don't think so," said Edward walking slowly towards me.

"But Edward, we really should take care of….." I started but he was quick to close the distance between us. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up against him crashing his lips to mine.

"I think we have a few other things we need to take care of tonight Bella," he said as he trailed his lips down my neck and across my collar bone.

My whole body felt like a live wire. His lips were sending jolts of electricity to my core with every kiss, and I was sure that I would orgasm before we even made it to the bed.

I pushed him away gently and took his hand before leading him into the bed room. I turned off all the lights except for one and sat him down on the center of our bed.

"Bella, this really isn't going to work for me," he said as he started to stand and reach for me.

The look that I gave him clearly changed his mind, as he sat down on the bed again.

"Cough it up," I said standing in front of him and holding my hand out to him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the condom before placing it in my hand. With a smirk, I placed the condom on the night stand before turning to him, "Stay," I said before turning towards the bathroom.

***Edward's POV***

Holy shit. My girlfriend, the woman that I love more than anything had just put a fucking condom in my pocket in front of all of our friends. What the hell? She had been driving me crazy lately but I was trying not to push her. She had to let me know that she was ready before I was going to make another move, and there was no mistaking her meaning tonight. I watched her as she enjoyed her ice cream and couldn't help but imagine the way it would feel to finally make love to her.

Damn Maggie, I was planning on kicking them all out as politely as possible after our ice cream, but she just had to watch a movie. And a chick flick on top of that, Romantic Comedy my ass, this was a chick flick. But I couldn't help give in to Bella when she looked at me like that, and as I exchanged looks with Greg and Derrick I was sure they were thinking along the same lines.

We all settled into the living room to watch the movie, me in my favorite chair waiting for my beautiful girlfriend to sit her sweet ass in my lap, while the other two couples took up residence on the couch. Bella threw a blanket my way as she set up the DVD player. My first thought was, _I told you so Bella; I knew you'd be cold in that damn skirt._ She had tortured me in that sad excuse for a skirt all day…..the more I thought about that damn skirt the more I enjoyed the thought of her sitting on my lap during this movie.

She settled herself on my lap, sitting in the perfect position for me to torture her as she had been torturing me all day. I waited for the movie to start and everyone to be sufficiently distracted before tracing my hand lightly up her thigh in search of her tight little core which I knew was wet, and waiting for me.

The look that she gave me was almost comical as she turned to glare at me, but it quickly turned into a look of pleasure. I was winning, and I would win this game, funny how I found her orgasm a win for me. I fought the urge to groan in encouragement as she kissed her way up to my ear nipping at it like she knew I liked. "Edward what do you think you are doing?" I could only smirk at her as I reached her core and traced it lightly through her soaking wet panties. The thought made my cock twitch in anticipation. "Just having a bit of love, you can be quiet, can't you?"

She took a deep breath and gasped softly as I pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her wetness and began thrusting slowly as I circled her clit. She tucked her head into my neck, and I wished more than ever that she wouldn't hide her beautiful face from me; I enjoyed watching her face as she came. I added another finger, and picked up my pace driving her closer and closer to her release. I nearly lost it when she started rocking her hips ever so slightly to meet my thrusts, in turn grinding her beautiful ass onto my rock hard cock.

She was a sight to see, with her eyes closed as she tried to appear as if she was just resting her eyes rather than fighting the pleasure running through her body. I felt her body tense and her muscles start to tighten around my fingers, and increased my thrusting, curling my fingers slightly to help her over the edge.

"Fuck Edward, so close," she breathed into my neck just moments before her orgasm took over her body. She gasped quietly, and I continued to rub her clit as she rode out her orgasm, waiting until I felt her relax against me to remove my fingers. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of complete bliss on her face, and feel the satisfaction of knowing that I put that look there, and I would continue to do so any chance I got for the rest of our lives.

I leaned down and whispered, "You can expect a few more of those tonight love," before kissing her neck just below her ear and pulling her back into my chest.

I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the movie to save my life, and to say I was happy when everyone was ready to leave once it was over was an understatement. I watched as Bella continued to play the roll of good hostess as she walked everyone to the door, and hugged Maggie and Emma. She stood in the doorway as they headed to their cars, and waved as they drove away. She shut the door and turned slowly towards me, pulling her hair down as she walked back towards the kitchen, where I stood.

"So we should probably get everything cleaned up," she said running her fingers through her hair. She was saying that we needed to get things cleaned up, but the look in her eyes implied that she was ready to go to bed. Or rather, ready to get me into bed.

"Oh I don't think so," I said walking towards her, the look on my face daring her to try and get past me.

"But Edward, we really should take care of….." she started, but I was quick to cut her off by crashing my lips against hers.

"I think we have a few other things we need to take care of tonight Bella," I said trailing my lips down her neck to her collar bone.

I was disappointed when she pushed away from me, but she quickly made up for it by taking my hand and pulling me towards our bedroom. She led me to our bed and sat me down on the center of the bed.

What in the world was she doing, I needed to touch her, to feel her and she was pushing me down on the bed alone. "Bella this really isn't working for me," I said as I stood. She turned to glare at me, her eyes smoldering with lust and I quickly sat back down. She had always been an aggressive little thing, but this was a whole new level, and I for one couldn't wait to see it.

"Cough it up," she said holding her hand out to me. I shot her a confused look for a moment before realized what she was talking about, and reaching into my pocket to pull out the condom.

I watched as Bella placed the condom on the night stand next my bed. "Stay," she said before disappearing into the bathroom. Yea right, like there was any chance that I was going anywhere.

I was lost in a fantasy of what exactly I was planning on doing to her beautiful body once I got her underneath me, when she came out of the bathroom.

HO-LY FUCK.

I had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. I wanted to take her and throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless and I would. Just not tonight, tonight was about more important things. Tonight was about showing the woman of my dreams how much I loved her, and how much I planned on worshipping her body for the rest of our lives.

She walked towards me slowly, dressed in only a dark blue lace camisole and matching boy shorts.

"I have been very patient with you Edward. I appreciate very much that you were so understanding with me. But enough is enough. I need you, every part of you, and tonight I am going to get what I want."

_Holy shit I have the best girlfriend in the fucking world, _was my only thought as she straddled my lap and kissed me. I was knocked out of my daze that was the beauty of Bella, as I felt her hands tracing down my chest in search of the hem of my shirt. She pulled it up, slipping her hands underneath and tracing my abs and chest as she made her way up to my head.

I slipped my hands under her top and quickly pulled it over her head, exposing her beautiful breasts to me as she ground her core against me. Suddenly this position wasn't working for me anymore. This was supposed to be about her, and right now she was in control. I wrapped her legs around my waist before standing and turning around to lay her on the bed.

"Fuck you are so beautiful," I said breaking the kiss and starting a trail down her chest. I took one of her breasts in my mouth, feeling it harden against my tongue as I sucked it gently. I switched sides quickly before continuing my exploration south. Bella was moaning softly beneath me with her fingers locked in my hair.

"These are going to have to go," I said hooking my fingers around the sides of her soaked panties. I pulled them down quickly and threw them somewhere behind me before continuing on.

I lowered my head to her flat stomach and began kissing and nibbling my way downward. She gasped as I found her clit and dove in taking it into my mouth and sucking lightly. My hands snaked their way up her legs and found her glistening core. "Fuck Bella, you're so wet."

"Oh god Edward," she breathed as I once again slipped two fingers into her and began thrusting. Her hands found my hair and began pulling and twisting as I continued my assault on her clit. Her release came quickly and she called out my name, and arched off the bed, while pulling my hair as the orgasm ran through her body. She fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath as I kissed my way back up her body. I reached her lips and kissed her deeply, rubbing my still clothed erection against her thigh. Her hands went back to my hair and she pulled me away from her lips, the lust burning in her eyes as she said, "Too many clothes," and sat up forcing me on my back.

She kissed her way down my stomach before reaching the zipper of my pants and making quick work of them. I lifted my hips to allow her to pull down my jeans and my boxers all at once and they were quickly discarded behind her.

She began kissing her way back up my body until her lips were at my ear and her core was rubbing against my cock. "I can't wait to feel you inside me," she said softly taking my ear into her mouth and nipping softly.

I growled and flipped her back onto her back. She could be dominant in bed all she wanted, but not tonight, tonight I was in charge. Because tonight was about making love to her, we had plenty of time to fuck later.

I reached over to the nightstand for the condom, opened it quickly and rolled it onto myself.

I started at her ankles and kissed my way up her body stopping to kiss the inside of her knees. I continued my way up her body until I was nestled between her legs. I looked down at the beautiful woman laying beneath me, begging me to make love to her. I leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away and looking down at her, "You're sure?"

"Edward I need for you to make love to me," she said softly, never breaking eye contact with me as her face flushed red at her confession.

"I love you, always," I said softly.

"I love you too."

I lined myself up at her entrance and looked up to her once more for reassurance. She nodded, but the real answer was the love in her eyes, the love and confidence I saw as she looked down at me. I pushed forward slowly, taking time to savor feeling her for the first time. Once I was fully sheathed I stopped and leaned down to kiss her and whisper "I love you," giving us both time to adjust before I started thrusting.

Her hands were in my hair again, and I couldn't describe the feeling of the warmth, the wetness and everything that was just so utterly Bella. She rocked her hips against mine as I thrust into her slowly, and kissed her lovingly.

"Oh God, Edward."

"What is it love, tell me," I breathed into her neck as I nipped my way to her ear.

"So close, oh god so close."

I reached down, to where we were joined and rubbed her clit softly as I kissed her again. Her body tensed for a moment before her back arched off the bed, pushing her chest into mine as she cried out. "Oh shit, oh shit Edward." I continued to thrust into her as she rode out her orgasm.

"How was that," I asked with a knowing smile as I slowed down my thrusting to give her a chance to recover. She looked up at me through have lidded eyes, the satisfaction written all over her face.

"What?"

She laughed softly before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my head down to her lips to whisper, "Can we do it again?"

"You better believe it," I said as I began thrusting into her again.

"Harder Edward," she moaned as she started rocking against me. Who was I to deny her what she wanted?

"Fuck Bella," I said as I picked up my pace. I could feel the tightening in my abdomen as I continued to thrust into her warmth. She pulled her knees up to her chest, allowing me to thrust deeper and cried out as I did.

"Right there, oh god Harder."

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer as I thrust into her harder as she cried out again.

I felt her start to tighten around my length and leaned down to whisper to her.

"Cum with me my love," I said as I kissed her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed onto my shoulders, digging her nails into my back as her orgasm ran through her body, triggering my own.

He name left my lips as my body released and my high peaked out at the same time as hers. Our breathing was deep as my arms gave out and I fell onto of her with all my body weight. She wrapped her arms around my neck once again to rest her head against my shoulder.

"Oh God," I whispered as I tried to lift myself off of her.

"No, don't go," she whispered. She didn't have to tell me twice, if there was anywhere I wanted to be while I enjoyed my post orgasmic bliss, it was in her arms.

I lay in her arms for several minutes longer before pulling away. "I'll be right back," I said before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

When I got back to bed she had pulled the blanket up to cover herself and was lying peacefully in bed with her hair splayed across the pillows. I lay down next to her and pulled her into my arms. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, content to lay like that for the rest of my days.

We lay in silence for a few minutes before her beautiful voice broke it. "Thank you," she said softly.

"For what love?"

"For loving me."

"Always love, I will always love you."

**A/N: Be sure to let me know what you think, I've never written anything like this before!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

June Twentieth: aka Edward's birthday.

Things had been amazing between Edward and me since we finally took that final step in our relationship. Who knew that my Edward could be anything other than the gentle wonderful man that I had fallen in love with? Not me that for sure, but I sure have been enjoying it. Ever since that night just over a month ago my sex drive has been insatiable, and Edward has been more than happy to help me out with that. On more than one occasion (if I'm being honest probably more than ten occasions) Edward has brought me to an amazing orgasm with his skilled fingers with our friends sitting just feet away. We were still working on having sex in a public place but we were still a little bit away from that. That might actually take a little bit more liquid courage than I am used to having.

But today was Edward's birthday and I planned on making it the best of his life. It was still early, just after seven when I woke up and snuck out of bed. Today I was going to drive him to the brink of crazy and then back again. We had plans with Alice, Jasper, Emma and Greg to celebrate Edward's birthday today. We were going to spend the day at Six Flags before coming home and celebrating with a cook out.

I slipped out of bed, leaving my gloriously naked boyfriend behind so that I could shower and prepare for the day. I took my time in the shower, and took the time to blow dry my hair before making my way back into the bed room. I dressed in a pair of light pink lace boy shorts and a white wife beater that was so tight and see through that it showed everything that I had to offer. I carefully pulled the blankets off of Edward and started at his neck and started making my way slowly down his body. His body was quick to respond, despite the fact that he was still mostly asleep. I left light open mouth kisses down his chest slowly until I reached the light dusting of his happy trail, which would lead me exactly where I wanted to be.

His dick was standing at full attention for me when I placed a hand on either side of it and started kissing my way up his shaft. He moaned loudly as I reached his head and swirled my tongue around the tip, tasting his pre cum before taking him in all the way.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned, clearly fully awake now as he fisted his hands in my hair as I continued to bob my head up and down bringing him closer to his orgasm with each pass.

His moaning continued as I reached up to cup his balls lightly. I released him from my mouth and kissed my way down his shaft to his balls before taking them in my mouth and sucking lightly while my hand continued with his cock.

"Oh God Bella, fuck I'm gonna cum, I want to be inside you please," he moaned.

I replaced my mouth with my other hand and said, "No you don't get to be inside me yet, you have to earn that."

"Oh fuck," he said as I wrapped my lips around his cock again taking him all the way in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Bella I'm….shit….I'm coming," he said as I felt him release into my mouth.

I took him all the way in once more, before sucking all the way up and swirling my tongue around his head to clean up anything left of his release.

He fell back on the bed as I released him with a pop and began to kiss my way back up his body.

He was panting when I finally reached his lips. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down on top of him, crashing my lips to his.

"That was the best fucking wake up call I have ever had. Now I want to be inside you, and you better not tell me I haven't fucking earned it," he growled kissing me roughly.

"But you haven't, and you need to get in the shower before we are late," I said with one last kiss before rolling off of his body and up off the bed.

I strolled back into the bathroom playing with my new sex hair, mostly for affect as I left my boyfriend in the bed, naked and shocked. I wiggled a little more than usual as I made my way into the closet.

After picking out my outfit for the day, which had been picked out with the sole intention of driving Edward mad, I made my way back into the bed room where Edward was still sitting on the bed.

"Let's go birthday boy, shower, now."

He got out of bed slowly, walked up behind me and grabbed my ass pulling me up against his already hard cock. I fought back a moan as I felt him against my back and he leaned down to kiss his way up my neck before stopping at my ear. "I will make that pussy mine today, and I will do it more than once. I don't care where we are." He nipped at my earlobe once more before releasing me and making his way into the bathroom.

I waited until the shower was running before I slipped back into the bathroom to apply my make up. Once I was done I went back into the bedroom and stripped myself of what little I was wearing and laid back down in bed. I positioned both of our pillows behind my back and waited for the perfect moment to put my plan into action.

I heard the shower cut off and waited until l heard Edward in the closet pulling his clothes out for the day before I let my own hands start wondering my own body.

I stopped at my nipples to pinch them roughly and watch them harden, before allowing my right hand to trail down my body to my aching pussy. It had been throbbing and calling for release since I woke up this morning and I was going to get my first of many releases today, but this one would be at my own hand.

I circled my clit with two fingers of my right hand while my left hand trailed down my body until it found its destination, my throbbing pussy.

I moaned loudly as I slipped two fingers in and started pumping slowly while my circled my clit.

"Love, what are we….." started Edward as he made his way back into the bed room, stopping abruptly as he saw me sitting spread eagle on the bed as I pleasured myself to orgasm.

He dropped the towel in his hand and rushed to the bed ready to take matters into his own hands, but I stopped him.

"No sir," I said as my panting increased as I approached my orgasm.

"You are going to sit right there, and watch me finger fuck myself to orgasm."

"Fuck," I moaned loudly as I threw my head back against the pillow.

I hadn't realized how erotic I would find it to see him watching me pleasure myself, but the intense stare of his green eyes was enough to push me over the edge.

"Fuck, oh God Edward I'm coming," I moaned as the orgasm rocked through my body. I lay still with my eyes closed for a moment before removing my hands and looking up at Edward.

His erection was evident in his pants and I beckoned for him with my right hand. He was quick to pull his shirt over his head and discard his shorts before climbing on top of me and kissing me roughly.

"That was the fucking sexiest thing I have ever fucking seen. And now I am going to fuck the hell out of you until you scream my name for making me watch that," he said as the thrust into me roughly.

I nearly screamed as he thrust into me, I was still fresh off my orgasm and still very sensitive as I was pushed to the brink of a second orgasm as the thrust roughly into me.

"Fuck Edward."

"You are going to scream for me Isabella."

"Oh god, Oh God, Oh God," I chanted as he continued to pound into me.

He slipped his hand down to where we were joined to brush my sensitive nub with his thumb as he whispered, "I want you to scream for me Isabella. Scream my name."

"Fuck Edward," I moaned. I started rocking my hips faster and harder to meet his thrusts, I was on the brink of orgasm, ready to explode but it just wouldn't come.

"Do it, come for me now Isabella," said Edward as he pinched my clit roughly.

I screamed his name with everything I had as my orgasm ran through my body causing my back to arch up off the bed.

My name was on his lips a few thrusts later as he released into me before collapsing onto of me.

Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms, "That was the best birthday present ever."

I smiled and kissed him quickly before sitting up, "And it's not over yet," I said with a wink as I stood up off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

I dressed in a short denim skirt and a deep blue tank top, knowing that the color alone against my skin would keep Edward turned on all day long.

*~*~*

We met Emma and Greg at six flags and began planning out the day as we made our way in to the amusement park. We planned on hitting up all the big roller coasters before lunch and then all the smaller rides after, and then rider our favorites once more before leaving.

The day was filled with laughter between friends and by the time three o'clock rolled around I was tired and horny and I was ready to get my boyfriend back home.

Edward seemed to be feeling the same way I was as we waited to ride American eagle. As far as rollercoaster's went it was one of the older rides, a wooden one with no loops or fancy hills. Edward my back pulled up against him as we waited in line for the first car. He leaned down to kiss my neck lightly before saying, "So, do you think I can make you cum before the ride is over?"

Every hair on my body stood up on end as the gate opened allowing Edward and I to climb into the car. Behind us Alice, Jasper, Emma and Greg were discussing what rides we wanted to ride again before leaving as Edward ran his hand up my thigh as the bars were lowered automatically onto our laps.

I hissed as Edward traced my slit through my panties before pushing them aside in search of my clit.

I gripped the protective bar as he began rubbing slow torturous circles on my clit.

The car began moving forward slowly as it started its slow ride up the highest hill. I bit back a groan as Edward began to speed up his fingers, keeping them in sync with the ride.

"Fuck," I hissed as we fell over the first hill. Edward's fingers picked up speed along with the ride and I could feel myself getting closer and closer as we continued up and down over the hills. Edward never stopped, never slowed down and never removed his eyes from my face.

He leaned over about half way through the ride, "Cum for me my Bella," he whispered while nipping at my ear. And come I did. The orgasm shot through my body as the car fell over the last hill, and I screamed as it did. Edward was laughing as the ride came to a stop in the station and he removed his hand from my skirt. He held his hand out to help me out of the car and I elbowed him in the stomach as I passed him by.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back up against his chest, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't be mad at me love."

I kissed him quickly before saying, "I'm not mad, I'm fucking horny. That was one of the best orgasms of my life, and I want nothing more than to get you home."

He laughed again and kissed me once more before releasing me to join our friends.

*~*~*

It was almost seven o'clock by the time we got back to the townhouse and I was thankful that Alice and I had prepared pretty much everything the night before. I took the wrapped potatoes out of the refrigerator along with the steaks and handed them to Jasper as he and Greg made their way out the back deck to get started on dinner. I quickly threw together a salad while Alice and Emma talked quietly about our up coming semester.

When the salad was finished the girls and I brought the boys another beer before joining them on the deck. After I finished my first beer I stood up, excusing myself from the table and shooting Edward a wink before heading into the house in search of another beer. I was on my way back out when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the half bathroom off of the kitchen.

He shut the door and locked it before pushing me up against the wall and kissing me roughly. His hand wondered down into my skirt as he started kissing his way down my still clothed body. When his lips reached his intended destination he reached up and pulled my panties down before placing one of my legs over his shoulder.

I bit back a groan as he sucked my clit into his mouth and circled it lightly with his tongue. He quickly slipped two fingers inside of me in search of my g-spot and almost immediately I could feel myself start to tighten around them.

"Thanks right my Bella, cum for me," he said with his lips still against me, sucking and nipping at my clit.

"Oh God Edward," I moaned desperate for my release. I was working on my fourth orgasm of the day and ever since the second one my body had been on edge, dying to feel him inside me again.

I bit back a scream as came apart under his touch. Edward kissed me once, before pulling away from me.

"That pussy is mine, and tonight I will take it as many times as I want it."

Dinner was long after that. I was ready for my friends to leave, because I wanted nothing more than for Edward to fuck the hell out of me all night long.

"Night Bella, thanks for having us over. Happy birthday Edward, make sure that little vixen you call a girlfriend makes it a good one," said Emma as she and Greg said goodnight.

"No worries there Emma," he said with a laugh.

Alice and Jasper helped us clean up before saying goodnight and heading up to what was once my bedroom.

I was so happy to be alone with Edward, and I couldn't wait to feel him inside me again.

"I think I need a shower," I said lifting my tank top over my head allowing my breasts to spring free, despite the fact that we were still in the kitchen.

"So fucking beautiful, ready for me already?" asked Edward as he ran his thumbs over my already hard nipples. I moaned softly as I flipped the light off in the kitchen and reached out to take his hands.

"No, no we're going to do it here," said Edward pulling me back up against him and lowering his mouth to my right nipple.

"Edward what if Alice and Jasper come down?"

"We need to work on this, if you ever want me to take you in public we need to work on this."

_Fuck me. That had to be one of my fantasies didn't it?_

I moaned loudly and hiked my skirt up as I pulled him over to the front door. We would be in clear view of the steps if Alice or Jasper decided to make another trip downstairs. I unbuttoned Edward's pants slowly, taking the zipper just as slow before slipping his boxers down just enough to spring his beautiful erection from it confines.

"Fuck Bella, I love you," moaned Edward as I wrapped my hand around his cock and rubbed him slowly.

"I want you to fuck me, and fuck me hard against this door, right now."

Edward pushed me harder against the door before lifting me up and thrusting into me, in what seemed to be all one move.

"Fuck Edward," I moaned softly.

"Don't be quiet Isabella. I want to hear you scream, if you don't scream when I make you cum, I'll stop right then and there," he moaned into the skin of my neck.

I moaned loudly as he thrust into me driving me closer and closer with each thrust. I snaked one of my hands down to my clit and rubbed slowly.

I wrapped my legs tighter around Edward's waist as he continued with his thrusting.

"Fuck Bella love, I need you to come for me," he moaned as I felt him start to twitch inside me.

I picked up the speed of my fingers and felt myself start to tighten around him.

"Fuck Edward, I'm going to come."

"Come for me my love, scream my name."

And scream his name I did as my orgasm exploded within me.

A few thrusts later I felt Edward release in me before laying his head on my shoulder.

"That was amazing," I whispered as I ran my hands through his hair, playing with the short hairs at the base of his head.

"You think that was amazing? You haven't seen anything yet."


End file.
